particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Party for Individualism
The Party for Individualism is a political centrist party in the Republic of Cobura. It was founded in 2406 by a group of Libertarians under the leadership of Sabine Kramer-Ruf. History After its foundation it did not take long for the party to get into government for the first time. From the years 2413-2417 the PfI was member of a right-wing government under the leadersip of the Royal Liberal Party. This coalition broke over an argument regarding budget. Sitting in opposition again the party was able to win enourmos amounts of seats, highliting in a percantage of 34% which meant being the largest party. Also the party won each Head of State election in the years from 2417-2446. The PfI became a nearly unavoidable coalition-partner in Cobura. Finally in 2429 the party got back into a balanced left-right-wing coalition with founder Sabine Kramer-Ruf being chancellor for 17 years. From that point on the Party for Individualism was in coaltions most of the time, although it had to face hard critizism as it was open to both ideologies: left and right. The most important PfI-chancellor was Philipp Krone, who was leading Cobura through the Coburan Civil War. The PfI was located as a libertarian centre party, leaning left or right, depending on current leader. Despite its great election success the party vanished and dissolved in the late 28th century. Refoundation The Party for Individualism was refounded in Karlsburg in the year 3216. Alexander Svindal and Helena Lazareva called for this in order to reconsolidate a individualistic, permissive and secular party in Coburan politics. Immediately the party could win the 3216-election with absoute majority. This never happened in the PfI-history before. Svindal became President and Lazareva was elected Prime Minister two times for an overall of 14 years in whole. As the leadership-duo Svindal and Lazareva had the party in control and both were set on the right-wing of the party, a group of left party members decided to split away and founded the Progressive Liberty Party, which was long years successful next to the PfI. Debkowski / Kildow http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/Party_for_Individualism?action=edit spoi When Alexander Svindal stepped down as chairman, when not being able to be re-elected as President, Kim Debkowski became new party-leader. She was placed by her close friend Helena Lazareva, who was Prime Minister at that time. Nevertheless Debkowski prooved to be unpopular and election results went down. When Debkowski resigned, it came to an inner-party duel between Lena Wais, another friend of Lazareva, representing the right party wing and Marc Kildow as opposite candidate for the lefties. In a close election result, Kildow could win with 53,6% and became new party leader in 3237. Only three years later he was elected Prime Minister. Since 3240 the Party for Indivdualism had an agreement with the Progressive Liberty Party not to go into government without each other, which worked out fine for two terms. Although Kildow waqs elected for the Left-Wing of the Party, he governed 25 years as Chancellor of right-wing cabinets. Although never being strongest coalition partner he stayed in office due to the support his person received from Royal Agrarian Party and from the National Citizens Cobura. After his carrier as chancellor he was elected President four times again with support from RAP and from the Social Democrats. In 3281 he handed over his powers as party leader to Jeremy Richards. Term after Kildow and dissolution However the long period of Kildow's leadership left the party spoiled by success and after his resignation disoriented. In the time from 3281 till 3285 new chairman Jeremy Richards tried his best to keep the party united, but the fractions, which kept silent under a strong Marc Kildow now broke through again. As then also the government of Cobura installed an autocraitc monarchy in the former Republic, the Party for Indivdualism finally collapsed in 3285. Notable characters Sabine Kramer-Ruf, Founder, Presiding Officer and Chancellor Philipp Krone, Chancellor and Presiding Officer Janina-Dehlia Krone, Chancellor and Dilganato-chancellor Alexander Svindal, President Helena Lazareva, Prime Minister Marc Kildow, Chancellor and President Category:Political parties in Cobura